fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Past And Present
The Painfull Past Yakan heared screams and and destruction as he had layed on the ground unconsions, He openned his eyes and saw his guild members fighting against Katsuo Hakai and his Shadow God Slayer Magic, Yakan stood up as everyone were calling out for him and were fighting Katsuo, A female guild members helped Yakan get up "Master are you okay? We cant fight him alone we need your help" "I wont let you fight him alone stand back, I have no other choice but to use this spell" Yakan took off the bandages off his arms and a tettoo lining going from his shoulders to his hands, Starts with six sides were under each line and a big star on the back of the hand, The guild members looked with worry as Yakan walked closer to Katsuo "Now get away from our guild" Katsuo looked at Yakan as he smiled a demonic smile "You cant beat me, Your too weak" Yakan didnt reply, He aimed his hands at Katsuo "El Diablo", From far away a large explosion was seen by people walking from far away The Present Yakan woke up and saw nothing but dust and smoke everywhere, All of his guild members were laying on the ground dead, Yakan had a shocked look in his eyes, He tried to reach for his guild members but his arms were heavinly burned from the magic he recently used, He looked around and tried to find a living soul but found nothing "No...no i c-couldnt save them, Why? He killed them, Katsuo" Raged Yakan got up and walked away slowly while bleeding from his right leg Suddenly Yakan woke up and found himself in his apartment knowing he had another nightmare "Another nightmare, Hmmmmm this happened 89 times this year more then last year" Yakan got up from his bed and put on his cape and hat, He walked outside and saw the Neptune Guild floating above him "Well guess its time to move again, See ya owner thanks for the room and all" Yakan made magic seals apear one after another like stares he went on each one of them until he reached his guild after a long walk "Ah man i have to try and make my magic seals lift me up here but that would make me lazy" Yakan entered the guild and sat down and looked around "Just another day in the guild, The good old fasion gui....." Suddenly Yakan had a short flahsback of his guild members and a party they once had, That picture made Yakan stressed as he put his hand on his face from shock and breathed hard "Ahhhh dammit, I need to my mind of a this situation, Maybe i should take a job request?" He looked at the request board looking for a job, But was interrupted by Chloe who came to him "Yakan there you are your late again" Yakan turned to Chloe "Yeah i know, But you cant blame me i mean you know how high this guild is" Chloe sighed and showed Yakan some papers "Look at this, The guild has enough rooms in here for everyone including you, Why wont you just get a room in here instead of just going into a new hotel room every night?" Yakan looked at the papers and then at Chloe "Ummmm well i dont like sleeping in the guild for my own reasons, And what do these papers say?" Chloe got a little angry and looked at Yakan "Look you need to learn how to read, And these papers are a special request for you" Yakan looked confused and didnt understand Chloe "A special request for me?" Chloe took the papers from Yakan "Yes, Its an S-Class mission and for some reason the one who wants this job done wants you to do it" "Oh and i guess you dont know why" Chloe groaned "Yes i dont know but you either take it or leave it" Yakan turned back to the request board "l'll leave it" Chloe had an anrgy expression of sharp teeth and large angry eyes "YOU TAKE THIS JOB OR ILL MAKE ZERO TAKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yakan turned to Chloe after hearing it and sighed "Well okay then ill take it, But first please tell me whats the reward and where am i suppose to go to?" Chloe calmed down and looked at Yakan "The reward is big, Its 1,000,000 jewels and one golden key" Yakan was surprised at the prize of the job "Wow really?, Guess the guy really wants this done, But what am i gonna do with a golden key?" Later..... After a long time in a train Yakan was close to his destination of the person who had requested him "Well im almost there, I hope this pays off, And why didnt Chloe tell me what do to with a golden key?" Suddenly the train stopped and a few people have entered the train from another cabin, They apeared to be heading to the train driver Yakan looked at them with suspicion "El diablo" Yakan got up from his chair and followed the people, Suddenly he heard people screaming from the other cabin he ran to it and openned it, He saw the people from before holding some of the other people as hostages "Dark Mages im guessing in here, This train, This time, This day i must have foul luck for running into you when im suppose to enjoy my time in this train i mean cmon" One of the Dark Mages smiled and aimed his hand at Yakan "Dont make nay trouble there pops" "Pops?" "All what we want is the train now all you have to do is let us have it, Its got something we want" Yakan didnt reply he only stood silently and looked at the Dark Mage "Pops? You think im old?, Im still in my 40's so im not old" Yakan aimed his hand as well at the Dark Mage angerly "Now your gonna get it for two reasons" The Dark Mage laughed and then looked at Yakan "Dont make me laugh, What are you gonna do? What can you do? And what two reasons?" Yakan made his darkness magic seal apear and so did the Dark Mage the second Yakan did "Reason one you called me pops, Reason two you ruined the vacation for these people" Yakan sended his magic seal at the Dark Mage sending him knocking into the other Dark Mages and leaving only a few standing "Dont think i dont have a few tricks down my sleeve, Cause i have one or two....Maybe ten" The other Dark Mages attacked Yakan using there own spells, They fired light blasts at him but he phased right through them and let them hit the cabin behind him but there wasnt anyone in it so he didnt worry, The Dark Mages were shocked at seeing there magic go through Yakan "What the hell was that? The attacks just went through him, Is he a ghost?" Yakan walked to the Dark Mages "Ghost? Nah thats not it, Im not that im an S-Class Mage from the Neptune Guild and im on an S-Class mission which youve just interuppted so right now im gonna beat you up" "Wait an S-Class dont hurt us we dont want any trouble we ju...." Before the Dark Mage could finish his sentence Yakan threw him outside the window and looked at the other ones "You dont know how much this is gonna hurt" After a few minutes the Dark Mages were unconsions on the ground after Yakan had finished with them he got outside the train and started walking "Well have fun everyone, Hope you fix the train and get going, l'll just walk the rest of the way it better and ill get to do some excersize too" After 5 Hours "No one said the place is that far by foot........I need to get a map" Yakan had finally reached his destination, He saw a man calling him and coming towards him "You, Your Yakan Tsuki right?" "Ahhhhh yeah how do you know me?" The man smiled "Dont you remember me?, Its me the old man who you did an S-Class job for him in moving the house" Yakan then remembered the old man "Your still alive? Look at you ya hardly look older same as last time, So ya want me to move your house again?" "Actually its something else" "Hmmmmm?" The man pointed at a large chest that was next to were he was sitting before "I want you to help me move my important stuff to my daughters wedding, I would do it myself but ive gotten old and i cant lift these kinds of things anymore" "Thats all? Your paying me 1,000,000 jewels and a golden key for that?" The man looked at Yakan "Well yes you see that chest has very important things to me and my daughter i cant let them go so i need help with them" "Okay fine, So are we gonna take a horse or something?" The old man seems depressed and stepped a little away from Yakan "No were going to walk the whole way" There was silent and Yakan didnt reply until he walked to the chest and lifted it "A little walking wont kill me, Though it might kill you" The old man smiled and went with Yakan A Long Time Later....... After a bery long walk they were half way near the wedding, They stopped to take a break "So were half wya there good, But whats in the chest? Her ring?" The old man smiled and pulled out a key and went to the chest "No nothing like that, Whats in this chest is our memories together, All the good times we had back then" The old man openned the chest, In it Yakan saw pictures of the old man younger with his daughter in mnay places, There were also toys and jewelry in it "Your gonna give her all those good times you had together?" "Yes you see i wont be around for long now, And i want my daughter to have something to remember me by, Off course your wandering why is this an S-Class and not a normal one, Its because these jewels are worth millions and thieves might try to still it from me" "That doesnt matter me, Even if it is an S-Class mission i dont mind helping you take these important memories to your daughter, Since i dont have much memories myself" The two sat silently and then kept on walking, Somewhere in the trees some Dark Mages were looking at them "So thats the guy who cuased us trouble?" "Yup" And thats the reach old man with the jewels worth millions in that chest?" "Cant you remember a picture?" The two followed Yakan and the old man, After they were near the wedding they prepared to attack, Yakan stopped walking and looked behind him "Is there something wrong Yakan?" Yakan looked back at the old man "I think i just heard something or someone, Ah well lets keep goi...." Suddenly a light blast hit Yakan and made him drop the chest, The two Dark Mages got down and lifted the chest "NO! Let go of that chest" "We dont want the rest only the jewels" The two Dark Mages broke the chests lock and openned it "What is this? The jewels arent real? You said theyre worth millions you damn old man" Yakan got behind the two and grabbed there heads "Its not really worth millions to you, But to him its the whole world, Dont you see? Those jewels are for his daughter she finds it worth alot because it was given to her by her father, I dont think you would understand that" Yakan threw both the Dark Mages into a tree knocking them out He turned to the old man and closed the chest "Lets keep going were late" "Are they pictures okay?" Yakan openned the chest and checked, He saw they were fine, He closed it again and lifted it "Theyre fine, Now cmon were already late i odnt want them to eat the whole cake" At The Wedding The two reached the wedding on time, The old mans daughter hugged him from happiness, They began the wedding and after a few hours everyone were having a party for the celebration of the marriage, The old man went to Yakan and gave him his rewards "Here you go, Thank you so much for your help" Yakan took the rewards and put them in his pockets, He got up and started walking away "Your welcome i hope you get to see your grandchildren" After getting far from the wedding Yakan pulled out a picture of his old guild and looked at it "If only i was able to protect you, I need to forget about the past and think about the present, Might as well see what this golden key has, Open sesame" Yakan called out the celestial spirit from the golden key, It was a small blue bird with green wings and black eyes "Sooooooooo............lets just do this contract" The bird looked at Yakan angerly "Hey now where your manners to a lady?" Yakan looked confused "Lady? Even if your a female your still a bird and not a female" The bird suddenly changed her form into a young woman with blond hair, Blue eyes, A blue dress with green linings, She looked a Yakan who was surprised "You were saying?" "Okay im a jerk now lets do this contract" After Yakan did the contract with the celestial spirit, He needed to give her a name "Give you a name? What is this? Your nor my pet" The celestial spirit looked at Yakan with a slightly angery look "Even so thats what you need to do" "Fine i will lets see now..........Canary" "What?" "Your name is gonna be Canary nice to meet you my names is Yakan Tsuki" Canary seemed unhappy with her name but accepted it "Very well but remember you can only call me on Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays got it" Yakan agreed and then Cancary went back to the spirit world, Yakan started walking back to the guild "Looks like im gonna be fine, I just need to give the present a chance to change things and make them right" END Category:Storyline Category:Highestbounty123